Nicotine Kisses
by clouddreamzz
Summary: Sometimes one kiss just isn't enough. And whatever Quinn wants, Quinn gets. Always. Faberry


Title: Nicotine Kisses [1/1]

Sometimes one kiss just isn't enough. And whatever Quinn wants, Quinn gets. Always.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I do own is my imagination of things that will probably never ever happen. Still, a girl can dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know you're only in Glee Club because of Coach Sylvester, but I must admit that you do have some semblance of talent. How else would you have been accepted into Glee Club otherwise? But just having talent is not enough. You need to be dedicated and –"<p>

Rachel was lecturing. And they weren't even in Glee Club anymore. The meeting had ended some time ago but apparently Rachel had felt the need to pull her aside and insisted that they 'talked'. Quinn wanted to roll her eyes. In actuality only Rachel talked and Quinn just kind of stood there. Five minutes later and the girl have yet to finish with her 'talking'. Quinn wasn't even sure why she decided to entertain the girl by allowing her to think that she could lecture her. The only people who did (and owned the privilege) were her parents and Coach Sylvester.

Quinn tiled her head slightly as she continued to stare blankly at Rachel. Her thoughts (and attention) had long since floated off the moment the 'talking' began, not that her chattering companion noticed.

Quinn briefly wondered what time it was now.

Sparing a sideward glance, she noticed not many students roamed the hallways. There were still one or two people here and there. Thank God she wasn't the only one still left behind in this school – Rachel's current presence didn't count.

"Quinn are you even listening?"

The sudden usage of her name jolting her back to the 'conversation', Quinn was admittedly surprise that her input was required at all. Ready to fire a snappy comment, the retort died on her lips when Rachel unexpectedly jolted forward.

Apparently some jock – no doubt held back for some much needed practice – had taken a turn down another hallway and came upon the unusual scene of the Cheerios captain hanging with the bottom of the food chain. Well, actually it looked like Quinn was being harassed by the midget but could care less about it.

Slowing considerably as he began approaching the two girls, the jock suddenly had the bright idea that was sure to put him on Quinn's radar and into her good graces. Casually he swung the duffel bag he held in his left hand and brought it over his shoulder. The moment he heard the good thump of his bag colliding with the back of the talking girl's head, the passing jock smiled.

_Oh yeah. Quinn's sure to notice me now_, were the jock's last thoughts as he continued walking off with a stupid grin on his face.

Should he have looked back, or at the very least paid attention, the jock would have heard the sharp gasp that followed and the ensuing event he unintentionally caused.

Rachel was the first to react as she pulled away so fast that Quinn was partially amazed the shorter girl didn't suffer from sudden whiplash.

"Yes, well…" Rachel paused a little as she nervously stumbled over the words she was trying to convey. "I hope you take to heart what I've just said," she finally manages to stammer out before turning and power walking off to the nearest exit.

_Huh_, Quinn thought when she found herself not reacting much to the event that had occurred prior. But then again, maybe it was the sudden tingling on her lips that had distracted her from having a total meltdown for having shared a brief kiss between Berry and herself.

Actually, it barely counted as a kiss, more of a brushing of their lips really. And Quinn couldn't help but feel oddly disappointed.

But then watching as Rachel (horribly) tried not to actively run away from her – probably from fear of her reaction for accidentally stealing a kiss or whatnot – Quinn couldn't help but lick her lips briefly.

_Grape_, she thought before walking off towards wherever she parked her car. Strangely, Quinn couldn't quite remember where at this particular moment.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lecturing. Again. It was amazing actually how the girl could speak for so long without going on a tangent.<p>

_Like Finn_, Quinn thought grumpily. The boy couldn't talk about one subject without starting another conversation about something else completely. She wasn't sure why she was dating the dope, but dope or no he was still supposedly the star quarterback.

"Passion! Passion is what brings –"

And Rachel's sudden emphasis on the word 'passion' brings Quinn back to the here and now. Moreover, Quinn begins to wonder why exactly she's letting the midget believe she's even listening. Now wasn't such a good time for Quinn and she wanted the other girl to just stop talking. Rachel's voice was annoying and starting to grate on her nerves. Quinn felt compelled to walk off midsentence during Rachel's speech but thought better of it. Rachel might just decide to hound her later about it. And wasn't it better to get this over with now, surely?

"This then brings up another point that I believe –"

Dear Lord, it looked like Rachel's tirade was never going to end. And Quinn wasn't sure how much more she could take. So without any thoughts or regards, Quinn reacted.

In one swift motion Quinn pulled Rachel closer and – ignoring the girl's sudden claims of knowing self-defense – kissed the girl.

"That's nice but I need to go now. Coach Sylvester doesn't like to wait," Quinn finally said before side stepping past Rachel and leaving the other girl to her own devices.

'O-okay' she faintly heard, never once looking back at the no doubt still stunned girl.

Quinn found it amazing how the little diva clammed up from such a brief kiss. It would be so easy to manipulate the girl if that was all it took. And already she could feel the rest of her day begin to brighten up.

* * *

><p>Again, another Glee Club meeting and another attempt at some choreography that Mr Schue had thought of as practice to get their bodies used to such rigorous movements while they sang.<p>

Even if Quinn thought that the choreography was stupid, Finn's attempts at said stupid choreography was fantastically ridiculous. And it wasn't long that Finn's supposed 'dance moves' brought harm to the rest of the group when he actually flailed and knocked Rachel off her feet.

Quinn almost had to rein in the growl that threatened to spill. Almost.

Because the moment Rachel's luck took a turn for the worst – read: bumbling, idiot Finn approaches – she happened to fall upon Quinn who was conveniently standing nearby. Therefore two Glee Clubbers, not one, went tumbling down.

Quinn faintly wondered that maybe she shouldn't have felt up Rachel while they were both going down. Oh well, too late for second thoughts now. Thankfully no one – besides Rachel of course – noticed where Quinn's not-so-innocent hands landed.

Everyone else respectively held their breaths as they collectively waited for the eruption of shouts that was bound to follow. Finn was the first to move, as he wanted to apologize to Rachel for hitting her and inadvertently sending her into Quinn's path.

However, Mercedes was the first to speak when she suddenly found Rachel sending apologies to Quinn from behind her.

"What? How did you get here so fast?"

Mercedes was naturally ignored in favor of the bigger threat.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't – it was – and then – Finn! Finn did it!" Rachel shouted as she pointed the finger of blame at the gangly boy. The rest of Glee – minus Quinn – only turned to stare at the small girl who seemed to be currently hiding from behind Mercedes. Once their diva finished with her awkward attempt of apologizing, everyone turned back to look at Quinn and, most importantly, her response.

The girl was being helped up by Brittany and Santana and only brushed off some dust from her clothes. "Whatever," Quinn said as everyone tried to hold in their sudden disappointment. Glee Club just wasn't the same without some drama. However, gossip on the other hand.

Whatever was going on between Rachel and Quinn was definitely new.

* * *

><p>Since the last three incidents – one accidental and the others not quite so – Quinn had been regularly (and secretly from prying eyes) stealing kisses from Rachel like there was no tomorrow. And Rachel actually thought there were going to be no more tomorrows from Quinn's sudden interest with her lips.<p>

Oddly, Rachel didn't put up much of a fight against Quinn. Not anymore anyways. Not since Quinn dumped the buffoon – why did she like Finn again – and began on this quest of kissing Rachel whenever the chance arise.

Soon it became routine for the two to sneak in kisses with each other whenever they found themselves together and alone. It was quickly becoming Rachel's new favorite pastime, besides practicing her singing of course.

* * *

><p>"Freak!"<p>

A splash and a chorus of laughter follow.

Quinn naturally turns only to see the purple splattered all over Rachel's front and dripping down her face.

Happiness isn't forever especially if it's a secret. This Quinn and Rachel are quickly reminded of due to their differences in status at McKinley High. And without a single glance at Quinn, Rachel rushes off to the nearest girls' restroom. She doesn't notices the rapidly following girl, nor the glares Quinn sends at anyone who gets in her way.

Turning on the faucet, Rachel wipes her eyes with the back of her hands before starting on her predetermined routine for dealing with slushies. And, really, she shouldn't have been surprised that this had happened. She was at the bottom of the school hierarchy.

Rachel had to hold in the tears that she felt at the corner of her eyes – no doubt from the sting of the chemicals found in sugar-high inducing drinks. Fighting back sniffles as well, Rachel failed to hear the shut of the door and the click of the lock. It wasn't until she looked up in the mirror that she saw Quinn's reflection staring back at her.

"Quinn!" she shouts with a jerk and a turn. Facing the blonde, Rachel was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected to see the other girl so soon, if ever again, after this incident.

"Are you alright?" Quinn questioned, mentally throwing Rachel off balance.

Standing up straight, Rachel gave an apt reply. "I'm fine really. You can leave. I'm quite adept on handling this myself." Crossing her arms, Rachel then looked away from the harsh red, black, and white Quinn presented. She didn't need to be reminded that Quinn was the Cheerios captain while she was only the Glee Club captain that no one really liked anyways. And staring at the tile floors as she did, Rachel didn't see how Quinn frowned slightly at the reply before stepping forward.

Letting out a short gasp, which she did every time Quinn came close, Rachel moved back until she felt the sink hit up against her. The blonde cheerleader only continued walking towards her until she came within breathing distance. Reaching out, Quinn wiped some of the crushed ice off Rachel's face. A small frown marred her naturally pretty features.

Rachel felt like closing her eyes and letting Quinn do as she pleased, but that wasn't how she wanted it to go. Taking in a deep breath, Rachel steeled herself. It was now or never.

"Quinn, what are we?" she asks almost tentatively.

It's been a question that has plagued her mind since this – whatever **this** is – started. And, although asking the other girl may end the kisses, Rachel just had to know. She didn't want to waste a part of life – and a part of herself – in something that probably didn't exist. The fact that Quinn slowed down in her movements and remained oh so ever quiet unsettled Rachel but she refused to let that show.

It became quiet – almost too quiet – before Quinn replied.

"I don't know."

Said in such a whisper, Rachel might have missed it if it weren't for the fact that Quinn had stood so close to her. And although feeling Quinn's breath flutter across her cheek quickened her heart, it was Quinn's answer that made it skip a beat.

Rachel had expected a 'nothing' as a reply but Quinn managed to surprise her once again.

Looking up shyly, Rachel asked the next question that would undoubtedly make or break her. "Want to figure it out together?"

Quinn only smiled. "Sure, why not?" The taller girl was then treated to one of Rachel's rare infamous smiles before the girl tippy toed to kiss Quinn on the lips. It wasn't long before Rachel felt the hands on her hips as Quinn pushed herself closer.

But as quickly as the kiss started it ended as Rachel soon jerked back, confusing Quinn in the process. The uncertainty was easily reflected in the taller girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I still have surplus of slushie on me," she admits sheepishly as she begins to pull away. "And I don't want to ruin your uniform," Rachel continues with a gesture towards the cheerleading outfit Quinn was wearing.

Quinn only grins before suddenly picking the smaller girl up and hoisting her onto the sink behind her. Rachel naturally lets out a small shriek of surprise at the sudden action but trusted Quinn not to drop nor harm her.

"It's alright. I like grape," Quinn says before attaching her lips at a particular point on Rachel's neck. She then began thoroughly cleaning that spot before moving to others.

"Oh," Rachel muttered before fluttering her eyes closed at the sensation. That was the last coherent thought she managed before everything became really difficult to concentrate on.

Quinn only grinned at the single simple response before continuing with her ministrations to clean up the girl in front of her.

* * *

><p>Days later, the unnamed jock that unintentionally brought Rachel and Quinn closer received a fruits basket in the mail with a small note saying 'thanks'.<p>

The next day he was slushied, courtesy of one Quinn Fabray for having whacked Rachel on the head those weeks ago and for recently tossing a slushie at the girl.

-End Story-

* * *

><p>AN: Just wanted a happy story.


End file.
